coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5843 (12th September 2004)
Plot Karen is up early on a Sunday collecting for charity - Weatherfield General. Todd and Danny put in a tenner each. Sarah asks Ciaran for a job and he says agrees. Todd brings some sandwiches to Jason. Jason tells Sarah that it's nice to see her smiling. Kelly Crabtree is back after not getting married. Her husband-to-be slept with her chief bridesmaid after catching her with a cocktail waiter. Kelly asks Danny for her job back but is told she has been replaced by Sean. Leanne is still flirting with Dev. She tries to kiss him again, and he sacks her. Dev then explains to Sunita what had happened and she believes him. Karen is counting the money she has collected and Steve tells her that he wants the old Karen back. She says there is no old Karen, only this one. Danny winds Kelly and Sean up about who can have the job then tells them that they can both work at Underworld. Tracy goes to Street Cars to speak to Steve and tells him that she has never stopped loving him. He tells her that he doesn't want her, not now, not ever. Karen gives Emily the money she has collected - £82.27. Ciaran asks Tracy to come and see the restaurant but she refuses. Karen and Steve are having their dinner when the bell goes - it's Tracy. She gives Karen £50 for the charity telling her that it's the money Steve gives her every week as paternity guilt money. Karen keeps calm in the face of this provocation and tells Steve he is a lousy father and should accept his responsibilities and play a proper role in his daughter's life. Cast Regular cast *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Street Cars *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *McCarthy's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy exposes Steve's secret, and knocks Karen for six; Leanne pays the price of her mischief-making; and Ciaran toasts his future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,330,000 viewers (joint 2nd place with 6th September 2004). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald (to Karen McDonald): "I'm happy with who I am, I'm not a bad person. I put money in charity boxes, I work hard, I don't rip people off, I like who I am, and I like who you are as well. You're not a bad person, you don't have to prove anything to anybody." Category:2004 episodes